Touch
by ComedyActress
Summary: Gabriella moves school, and meets a mysterious boy, Troy Bolton, she automatically falls for him.. But does she know he has a deadly Secret? So Scary.. it can drive her away.
1. Chapter 1

_Touch _

Gabriella is _16_ years old and is starting a new school at **East High**, she had to move from her old school as her Mum/Mom had to move jobs.

Gabriella was crinical against the idea, she did not want to move, she had great friends, Emily, Josh, and her boyfriend Bradley.

Of course, she had no word against her mum/mom, so here she is, in New Mexico.

"Honey, looking forward for your new day at school?" Asked her mum as she played with Gabriella's hair.

"No!" Said Gabriella as she walked away and stormed out the door.

Gabriella's Mum sighed.

Gabriella got onto a school bus, and the bus drove outside a big school, Gabriella was shocked as she saw people in groups, Emo's Goth's, Jocks, she had not seen something like this before, in her old school everyone was friends, everyone got along.

Gabriella got of the school bus and walked into the school.

"Right, first lesson!" Gabriella looked at her map while twisting It around to find room 249.

"Here!" A finger pointed onto the map then a door.

Gabriella turned around to find a boy standing behind her.

"Sorry?"

"Your obviously looking for that room, and it's in front of you, just trying to help!" Said this mysterious boy.

"Who..are..you?" Asked Gabriella.

"Troy, Troy Bo.."

"Troy, over here!" Said a tall skinny blonde girl.

"My girlfriend awaits!" Said Troy as he walked towards the girl.

Gabriella sighed, a hot boy, has a girlfriend it completely shocked her.

The next day.

"Hey!"

Gabriella turned around to find Troy Bolton standing behind her.

"Hey..!" Said Gabriella.

"Listen, I'm having a party tonight, it's mascaraede, want to come?" Asked Troy Bolton.

"Uhm..yeah, sure, I guess!" Said Gabriella in a surprised tone.

"Did your..e..ye..colour just change?" Asked Gabriella.

Troy suddenly gulped.

"I gotta go, I'll just see you tonight."

2 Reviews for the next one please! :)

All positive! :P


	2. Chapter 2

_**After school Gabriella rushed home. She was excited, Enthralled, she was excited to go to this party, excited to see Troy again. **_

_Although she had known him for two days, she had felt as if it was eternity._

'Your the voice I hear inside my head the reason that...'

Gabriella turned around and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me Bradley.."

"Hey, Bradley.."  
"How are you doing?"  
"Great, getting ready for a party."  
"Cool, then I'll speak to you later!"

Gabriella hung up the phone.

She felt guilty, Bradley was her boyfriend and she was starting to gain feelings for Troy.

Gabriella opened her closet and looked for clothes.

"This is safe!" Gabriella smirked as she put on a red long dress.

"I need a mask.." Gabriella remembered she had a mask in her draw.

"Oh, I remember this mask!" Gabriella put the mask on her face and looked herself in the mirror.

"Nice..!" Gabriella turned around and walked towards the door.

"Gabriella you look nice, where are you going?!" Asked Gabriella's Mum/Mom.

"To a party!" Said Gabriella.

"Oh, well be back by 11.00!" Said Gabriella's mom/mum.

"Okay, Love you!"

"Love you too!"

Gabriella got into her car and received a text.

'Hey, Gabriella it's Troy, I forgot to tell you where the party is, it's at 4 seasons hotel on rose street.'

Gabriella was so excited she had even forgotten that she didn't know where the party was.

Gabriella pulled her car outside by the 4 seasons hotel and entered a huge hall with the music supermassive By Black Hole-Muse. Gabriella laughed as the song reminded her of a party she went to with Bradley.

"Hello, Beautiful!" Said a voice.

Gabriella turned around to find a tall boy with a mask on.

"Hey..who are you?!" Gabriella tried to look under the mask.

"That's a secret!" Said the voice.

"But it's also not fair, please tell me!" Pouted Gabriella.

"I know who you are? Do you not know who I am?" Said the voice.

"No, who am I then?" Asked Gabriella.

"Gabriella!" Replied the voice.

"How...how did you know?" Asked Gabriella.

"I'd know them eyes anywhere!" Said the person as he disappeared in the crowd.

Gabriella felt blushed and of her feet, she sat down on the chair and tried to work out who it could be.

"I only know..one boy..Troy, it's Troy!" Said Gabriella to herself.

"Yeah, yeah it was me!" Suddenly Gabriella found Troy sitting next to her.

"Huh?!" Said Gabriella in a confused tone.

Troy took of his mask.

"Boo!" Said Troy.

Gabriella smiled

"I know nothing about you Troy, tell me something about you?" Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes.

"You tell me something about you!" Said Troy.

"Okay, I'm Gabriella Montez, I'm 16, I didn't want to move, but yet I am here, I have a boyfriend Bradley, and well that's the short version!" Said Gabriella.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend?" Said Troy in a gutted tone.

"You have a girlfriend!" Said Gabriella.

"Yeah, yeah I do!" Said Troy as he faked a smile.

"Well, I'm Troy Bolton, I'm 16, and that's my short version!" Said Troy.

"Want to dance?" Asked Troy.

"What about your girlfriend, won't she mind?" Asked Gabriella.

"Sharpay? She wasn't invited.." Replied Troy.

"What?!" Asked Gabriella.

"Stop, with the questions, lets dance!" Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him and they began to dance.

Troy span Gabriella then pulled her closer.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you, your eyes are beautiful!" Said Gabriella.

Troy moved closer to Gabriella.

Suddenly Troy pressed his lips against Gabriella and they shared a kiss.

3 Reviews for the next one! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella broke the kiss.

"What are you doing?!" Said Gabriella.

"I'm..sorr..y!" Said Troy.

"For some reason..I can..'t stay away from you, I have these..feelings..for..you!" Said Troy.

"What about Sharpay?" Asked Gabriella.

"I don't care for any more!" Said Troy.

Two hours later.

"It's 10:40..shoot, I have to get home by 11:00!" Said Gabriella.

"I'll drive you home!" Said Troy.

"No it's fine, my car is outside, I'll see you later!" Gabriella kissed Troy on the cheek.

"Wow, your freezing!" Said Gabriella.

"Yeah, go, quickly!" Said Troy avoiding the words.

Troy buried his head in his hands.

"No, Troy, you shouldn't have fallen for her!" Troy put his hand In his pocket and reached for his keys.

"Troy..where are you going?" Said a voice.

"Chad, going to break up with Sharpay!" Said Troy in a scared tone.

Chad snarled at Troy.

"Don't you dare!" Said Chad.

"I am, sorry!" Said Troy.

"WHY?!" Shouted Chad.

"I like someone else..!" Said Troy as he gulped.

Chad grabbed Troy by his throat.

"People like us, only like our types! She better be one of us!" Said Chad.

Troy began to turn more pale.

"I'm out of here!"

Troy ran out of the hall before he Chad got to add to the conversation.

Troy got into his car and drove at fast speed.

Troy pulled outside of Sharpay's house and got out of his car.

Troy rang the doorbell.

"Oh, Troy! Hey!" Said Sharpay.

"Yeah, Uhm..I'll make this short, where over!" Said Troy.

Sharpay pulled Troy into her house and shut the door.

"WHAT?!" Sharpay revealed some fangs.

"Why are you breaking up with me Troy?" Asked Sharpay  
Troy ran to the living room.

"DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!" Shouted Sharpay.

In a blink of an eye Sharpay was standing next to Troy.

"I like someone else!" Said Troy.

"Is she a vampire?" Asked Sharpay.

"No!" Said Troy.

Sharpay began to laugh hard.

"THAT WON'T WORK OUT, STAY WITH ME TROY, I'M A VAMPIRE YOUR A VAMPIRE, WE WILL WORK OUT TOGETHER!"

"No!" Shouted Troy.

"I don't want to be with you!" Said Troy.

"TOO BAD! I BIT YOU, YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!" Said Sharpay.

"Why did you have to bite me?" Shouted Troy.

"BECAUSE YOU ASKED ME TOO! REMEMBER WHEN YOU AND ME WHERE IN LOVE?"

"I WISH I NEVER, I WISH I WASN'T A VAMPIRE ANY MORE, IT'S TO HARD, IT'S HARSH AND COLD AND I HATE IT!"

Troy ran out of Sharpay's house and ran towards his car and drove to his house.

Troy was 15 and Sharpay was 15, they where in love, Sharpay was a vampire and Troy was a mortal. The rule was for a mortal and a vampire to be together, Troy had to be bitten. This rule was made two years ago by the head of vampires. Sharpay bit Troy and they where bonded, two vampires in love. Vampires do grow by age, but only some, like half vampires, which Sharpay is, The rule was made only two years ago, so when her mum met her dad she was a vampire and he wasn't 20 years ago that was accepted but not any more, but now Sharpay's dad is a vampire, but Sharpay stays as a half vampire as when she was born her Dad was mortal, that is why when she bit Troy he stayed a half vampire as well. Troy's parents don't know Troy's a vampire, for why would you know, half vampires eat, sleep, drink.

The problem is, when half vampires turn full, they will live forever and they will not be able to be like a human, they can't sleep, or eat, or drink, they must live on blood, and only blood.


	4. Chapter 4

The following Weekend.

"Gabriella, someone is at the door!" Said Gabriella's Mom/mum.

"I guess..I'll get that then..!" Said Gabriella as she walked towards the door.

Gabriella opened the door and her jaw dropped open.

"Bradley!" Said Gabriella in a surprised tone.

"Hey Babe!" Said Bradley as he kissed Gabriella on the cheek.

Gabriella stood there surprised, Bradley had travelled for four hours to see her.

"Surprise?" Said Bradley as he looked at Gabriella.

Gabriella felt guilty, she had the most amazing night with Troy Bolton, she was cheating on Bradley.

Two minutes later the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that!" Gabriella walked towards the door.

Bradley walked behind Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her, and at the same time Gabriella opened the door to reveal Troy.

"Hey Gab.." Troy noticed a boy wrapping his arms around Gabriella.

"Who's this?" Said Troy in a gutted tone.

"Oh, Hey dude, I'm Bradley, Gabs boyfriend." Said Bradley while smiling.

"I..gotta..go..!" Said Troy as he ran down the path.

"TROY!" Shouted Gabriella.

This could only happen to Gabriella, she felt horrible, she felt like a jerk.

Two days later, during English.

"Where is Troy?" Asked Gabriella to a person sitting next to her.

"I don't know!" Replied the girl.

The next day.

"Troy..hey..!" Said Gabriella as she approached Troy.

"Hi." Said Troy in a cold tone.

"Are you angry at me?" Asked Gabriella.

"Yes, Yes I bloody am! I broke up with SHARPAY for you, and you are still with your boyfriend, I thought we had something special together!" Said Troy.

"WE do, he just turned up, I promise I'll break up with him today, right now if I have to!" Said Gabriella as she put her hand on Troy's shoulder.

Troy shrugged his shoulders.

"Forget it, you don't want to be with me anyway!" Said Troy as he slammed his locker and walked away.

Gabriella put her head on his locker and began to sulk.

Sharpay Approached Gabriella.

"You should watch out for him Gabriella, he has a blood thrilling secret!" Said Sharpay.

"What kind of secret?" Asked Gabriella as she wiped a tear.

"Oh, just a big one..maybe you should ask him, it involves blood!"

The following night Gabriella was lying down all she could think about was Sharpay's comment 'Involves blood, Involves blood' what could she mean, did he beat someone up? Did someone hurt him? She was curious..

She was scared.

Two reviews for next one!

Please guys, Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Touch 

_Touch_

**Touch **

_**'Troy..No..!' **_

_**Troy slowly bit Gabriella. **_

_**Gabriella screamed.**_

_**'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'**_

Suddenly Gabriella woke up.

"Involves blood..he is a vampire! Okay, calm down Gabriella it was just a dream and Sharpay is messing with you!" Said Gabriella to herself.

"I need to wash my face.." Gabriella walked to the bathroom and splashed water in her face.

Gabriella looked up and on the mirror was written 'Blood, Blood, Blood'

Gabriella screamed and shut her eyes. Gabriella opened her eyes and the writing disappeared it was her imagination.

"This..is getting to me..I need to ask Troy..it's probably a misunderstanding!" Said Gabriella as she walked towards her room.

Gabriella put on jeans and a t-shirt and tied her hair back; Gabriella grabbed her phone and walked out of her room.

"Mom/Mum, I'm going out, I'll be back in about 2 hours!" Said Gabriella.

"What about breakfast?" Asked Gabriella's Mom/Mum

"I'll grab something on the way.." Said Gabriella as she ran out of her house.

Gabriella got into her car while shaking and put her keys in the car and began to drive.

Twenty minutes later Gabriella appeared outside of Troy's house.

"Troy..Someone is at the door!" Said Troy's Dad.

"Okay..!" Said Troy as he opened the door.

"Troy..I need to talk to you..!" Said Gabriella in a scared tone.

"Okay, come in!" Said Troy as he let her in.

"Can we go to your room?" Asked Gabriella.

"Okay..sure.." Said Troy in a confused tone as he followed Gabriella up the stairs.

Gabriella walked into Troy's room and shut the door.

"Uhmm..this is the most stupid thing, but yesterday Sharpay said that you had a secret and it involved blood, I thought maybe you beat someone up or someone beat you up. Then Last night I had a dream..probably a silly dream..but I had a dream you where a..a.." Gabriella stuttered.

"A what? Say it!" Said Troy in a dark tone.

"A Vampire." Said Gabriella in a frightened tone.

Troy sat on his bed and buried his head in his hands.

"I am!"

Gabriella walked back.

"Your..joking? Or lying?" Said Gabriella as she began to shake.

Troy revealed some fangs.

"BELIEVE ME?" Shouted Troy.

Gabriella screamed.

Troy's Dad ran up the stairs and opened the door.

"What's going on?" Asked Troy's dad.

Gabriella ran out the door and down the stairs.

"Gabriella!" Shouted Troy as he ran after her.

Gabriella turned around while running down the stairs and suddenly tripped over her laces and fell down the stairs.

Reviews..

:)

xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

"**GABRIELLA!" Screamed Troy as he ran down the stairs.**

"**IS SHE OKAY?" Asked Troy's Dad.**

**Troy put his hand behind Gabriella's Head.**

"**It..'s..we..t!" Said Troy as he took his hand off behind Gabriella's head.**

"**Oh SHOOT SHE'S BLEEDING!" Said Troy trying to control himself.**

"**I'LL CALL THE AMBULANCE!" Said Troy's Dad as he rushed to the phone to dial the number.**

**Troy pulled Gabriella on his lap and began to cry.**

"**Please, pull threw, come on you can do it!" Said Troy as he pulled her towards his chest.**

"**There coming!" Said Troy's Dad as he sat near Gabriella and Troy.**

**The next morning.**

**Gabriella opened her eyes and looked around a white room when here eyes caught two teary parents.**

"**Mom/Mum Dad?" Asked Gabriella.**

**Gabriella's mother relieved; hugged Gabriella.**

"**We are here!" Said her parents.**

"**What happened?" Said Gabriella in a weak tone.**

"**You fell..down the..stairs." Said Gabriella's Dad in a upset tone.**

_**'Screams' **_

_**'Runs down the stairs'**_

_**'Wait Gabriella!'**_

_**'Trips over' **_

**Gabriella began to cry.**

"**What's wrong?!" Asked her parents in a worried tone.**

"**No..I..ju..st..had..a...!" Said Gabriella wiping her tears.**

**A doctor walked into the hospital room.**

"**Morning Gabriella, I'm Mr Cullen!" Said the Doctor.**

"**What's wrong..with me doc?" Asked Gabriella.**

"**Well, you've got a bruised rib and you've broken your leg, your head might hurt for a while, but we have given you some medication to help that, you'll be fine in 4 weeks, but we need to keep you here for 1 week!" Said the doctor in a calm and sensible tone.**

"**Oh..that's fine!" Said Gabriella.**

**One week Later in the hospital that Gabriella was staying at.**

**Gabriella's parents helped Gabriella off the bed and they walked towards the car.**

"**Gabriella, slowly now!" Said Gabriella's Dad.**

"**Ok..a..y!" Said Gabriella.**

**Gabriella's Dad slowly opened the door and let Gabriella in the car.**

**Two weeks later, Gabriella's ribs and head was slowly healed.**

"**I'm going to school, it's fine, I'll just be on crutches!" Said Gabriella.**

"**Fine, but let me drive you to school!" Insisted Gabriella's Dad.**

"**Fine!" Said Gabriella.**

**When Gabriella got to school.**

"_**Gabriella?"**_

"_**Wow, are you okay?"**_

"_**I heard Troy Pushed you?"**_

"_**Did you loose your memory?"**_

**Gabriella walked threw hovering crowds of gossipers asking Gabriella questions until suddenly someone pulled her out of the crowd.**

**Two Reviews.**

**Merry Christmas! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Note: For a special spice for the episode listen to: High school Musical 3.

"No..not you!" Said Gabriella as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I understand you don't want to be with me, but please do not tell anyone!" Said Troy as his eyes well up in tears.

"But..the thing is Troy, I do want to be with you!" Said Gabriella.

Troy looked down.

"Not me, I'm a monster!" Said Troy as he wiped a tear.

"I'm in love with you!" Mumbled Gabriella under her breath.

"What did you say?" Asked Troy.

"Nothing!" Said Gabriella as she turned her head.

"I love you too!" Said Troy.

"I..have..questions..big questions..!" Said Gabriella.

Troy nodded.

"I'll tell you everything!" Said Troy.

"Okay, follow me!" Said Gabriella as they both walked towards the library.

"So..tell me?" Said Gabriella.

"Okay, when I was 15 I was mortal and me and Sharpay where in love but we couldn't be together unless she bit me, so she did. But she is a half vampire, like me..so we can eat, sleep, drink, live normal life but when we are older we turn immortal!" Said Troy in a scared, rushed upset tone.

Gabriella shut her eyes and took everything in.

"So, I have to become a vampire to be with you?" Asked Gabriella.

"NO, no way!" Said Troy.

"But..then we can't be together!" Said Gabriella.

Troy wiped a tear from Gabriella's cheek.

"I will fight for us to be together, without me having to change you, if it doesn't work out between us two, I would never forgive myself!" Said Troy.

"And trust me..it's painful!" Added Troy.

"But..what will they do, if we are together?" Asked Gabriella.

"The worst is they can send trackers to kill me!" Said Troy.

Gabriella cupped Troy's face.

"Just change me, I can't loose you!" Said Gabriella.

Troy moved Gabriella's hands.

"NO! I'm not, trust me, I will fight in all my power!" Said Troy.

Gabriella slowly moved closer to Troy.

Troy kissed Gabriella passionately.

Sharpay stared at the two kissing from the glass window on the staircase.

"Oh, she is going to get it now!" Said Sharpay.

Sharpay dialled a number.

"George! It's me, Troy Bolton is going out with a mortal and not planning on changing her!" Said Sharpay as she smirked.

"I'll get the trackers!" Said George.

Sharpay smirked and walked down the stairs.

"Sharpay!" Said a voice.

"Jasper?" Said Sharpay as she turned around.

"Yeah, hey!" Said Jasper.

"Wow!" Sharpay ran towards Jasper and hugged him.

"You okay?" Asked Jasper.

"No, no I'm not! Troy broke up with me, and is going out with a mortal!" Said Sharpay.

"Know one breaks up with my little sister, where is he?" Said Jasper.

"No, don't do anything, I've informed George!" Said Sharpay as she smirked.

"Sister like brother!" Said Jasper as put his arm around Sharpay.

Thanks for reading! :)

1 Review please! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Suddenly Troy's phone rang.

"Hello?" Said Troy.

"It's me George!"

"George..hey, why are you calling!" Said Troy as he cleared his throat.

"I hear you are going out with a mortal!" Said George.

"Who said such a thing?" Asked Troy.

"Doesn't matter, if you don't change her in the next 48 hours I'll get the trackers!" Said George then hung up the phone.

"Great!" Said Troy.

"What?!" Asked Gabriella.

"They already know about us!" Said Troy.

"Sharpay!" Growled Gabriella.

"They move fast, I need to see them in Seatle!" Said Troy.

"What are you going to do?" Said Gabriella as she began to tear up.

"Everything!" Said Troy as he quickly kissed Gabriella and ran out of the library.

Gabriella buried her head in her hands and began to cry hysterically.

Troy ran down the library stairs and ran out the school door; Troy ran towards his car and got in and drove to his house.

Troy opened his door and ran upstairs.

"Troy?!" Asked Troy's Dad from downstairs.

Troy quickly packed a bag and ran down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Said Troy's Dad.

"I'm going to Seatle, for just two days, don't worry I'll call you!" Said Troy as he opened the house door and ran towards the car.

"TROY!" Said Troy's Dad as he ran out the house door.

"I'LL BE BACK!" Screamed Troy as he pushed the paddle down and drove at fast speed.

Two hours later Troy got to Seatle, he parked his car and got out of his car.

"Right, Lane green building..!" Troy walked towards a huge green building where the main head of vampires George lived.

Troy entered a code in the interconnect and got let into the building.

Troy knocked on George's door.

"Come in!" Said George.

"Ah, Troy..what can I do for you?" Asked George.

"Please, Please, let me and Gabriella be together, I don't want to change her, being a vampire is horrible, I'd do anything to live a normal life!" Said Troy as he began to cry.

"What if I told you there is a way." Said George.

"What..do..you..mean?" Asked Troy.

"There is a way you don't have to be a vampire." Said George.

Three Reviews! :)


	9. Chapter 9

"What?!" Said Troy in an amazed tone.

"It will cost you!" Said George.

"Anything!" Said Troy.

"10 Grand!" Said George as he smirked.

Troy stood there and stared at George.

"Okay, back up, this thing that is 10 Grand can stop me from being a vampire?" Asked Troy.

"Yes, yes it can!" Said George.  
"Why haven't I heard of it before?" Said Troy.

"Because it costs, and you've never asked, and well your the first vampire! But as you know, I can see the future, I knew this was happening!" Said George.

"So, I get 10 Grand then what?" Asked Troy.

"It's a potion! It's called C'est le temps maintenant." Said George.

"Listen, where not Harry Potter here, what are you talking about!" Asked Troy starting to loose his temper.

George Sighed.

"Listen to me, I'll make this short and snazzy, you didn't deserve to become a vampire, you obviously are hating it more than anything in this world, you get me this money, I can purchase the potion from the head trackers, you drink it, and go threw pain, a lot of pain because it sucks the venom, out of your blood vessels. That's why we don't brag about the potion, no Vampire besides you, knows about this, so you keep it shut!" Said George.

Troy nodded.

"So, how are you planning to get the money?" Asked George.

"Don't, worry about that, I'll be back in half an hour with money!" Said Troy as he walked out the building.

Troy got into his car and drove down a road until he pulled over at a cashier.

Troy got out of his car without glancing back and walked up to the cashier he put his credit card in and entered his pin.

'Total: 20,000 Would you like to draw? OR withdraw?'

Troy clicked the the withdraw.

'Please enter the amount you would like to withdraw'

Troy clicked 10,000.

Troy grabbed the money, and got into his car and drove back to the building.

Troy entered the building and ran up the stairs to George.

"George, I have the money!" Said Troy as he threw the money on the table.

"Where did you get this from?" Asked George in a surprised tone.

"My University bank money!" Said Troy.

"This Is for your Uni, not this!" Said George.

"I'll sell my car, get about 5,000 and then, I'll uhm..get a job and pay back the other 5,000, I'll get it, just please you get what I want!" Said Troy out of breath.

"Okay, go into that room!" Said George pointing at a room as he grabbed his phone.

"Hello, Jack, get here, and bring the C'est le temps maintenant, Troy has the money, yeah, he deserves to be normal again!" Said George as he hung up the phone.

George walked into the room.

"Okay, this will take 24 hours, but Troy, I must add you will go threw a lot of pain!" Said George.

"It's..fine!" Said Troy.

Twenty minutes later, the tracker Jack walked in with the potion.

"Okay, is he ready?" Asked Jack.

George nodded.

"Okay, Troy, lie down!" Said Jack in a nervous tone.

"This is going to hurt, right?" Said Troy in a scared tone.

"Like Hell, it's going to burn!" Said Jack in a sour tone.

Troy slowly opened his mouth and drank the potion.

Then at the speed of light, George and Jack quickly strapped Troy onto the bed, keeping his hands and legs in a tight position.

Troy began to shake.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Troy screamed, as his face turned pale, to purple, to red, to pale.

It started with the potion running threw the vains.

"**Ah..Ahhhh AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Troy screamed as if the potion was burning his inner organs.

"Okay, come on Troy, just a little longer!" Said George.

Then the potion began to suck the venom.

"_**OH MY.......AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AH! AH! AH! AHH! OUCH! OH..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **_Troy screamed at the top of his longs.

The final part, the venom was splinted out.

"Grab the bucket!" Screamed Jack.

George passed a bucket to Jack as Troy coughed up green venom.

Troy slowly lay his head on the pillow still burning from the potion.

"It's done, but you will feel pain for two days, but other than that, it's finished you are mortal again!" Smiled Jack.

Troy got of his seat.

"Don't you guys ever want to be normal? Asked Troy as he breathed hard.

"After seeing what you just went threw..no!" Said Jack.

"Troy, we where born like this, we grew up, are family are vampires, but you, your not so you feel different, but doesn't matter, you are normal now!" Said George.

"Promise?" Asked Troy.

"Promise!" They both said as they smiled.

At that second Troy tried to take out some fangs.

"No more fangs!" Said Troy.

"No more fangs!" They both said.

Thanks!

Two reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

**November**

**December**

**January.**

"Troy..NO!" Screamed Gabriella as Troy threw a snow ball at Gabriella.

"Oh, your getting it now Bolton!" Screamed Gabriella as she quickly rolled a ball and threw it at Troy.

"Ouch! That one got my back!" Said Troy.

"Yeah, well tough!" Said Gabriella as she smiled.

Troy ran towards Gabriella and picked her up and started swinging her.

"Mr Bolton, steady there please!" Said Gabriella.

"Never!" Said Troy.

Troy span Gabriella around and around.

"Hahahaha!" Said Gabriella.

"Your plan has failed, I am having fun!" Said Gabriella.

"Damn!" Said Troy as he put Gabriella down.

They both smiled then Troy pressed his lips against Gabriella's and they kissed.

Gabriella encouraged the kiss and it turned into a passionate kiss.

Everything was great, Troy was mortal, and Sharpay soon came to accept that, Troy and Gabriella where happily together, everything was fantastic, the best that it could be.

"I love you Troy!" Said Gabriella nervously.

"I love you too!" Said Troy with no pause and a smile.

I have finished:

Touch..

**Touch..**

My new story is up:

Truth, Or Dare?

Read it!

Enjoy it! :)

Thanks!


End file.
